


strong tea

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Anthropomorfic, Anthropomorphism, Tea (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For this prompt: Earl Grey, Green Tea, Lapsang Souchong, Oolong. Discussion on some shelf between the teas. Green Tea insists he/she/it is the most popular, Lapsang Souchong is sad because he/she/it gets so rarely used.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cedara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/gifts).



“I wonder why I’m the most popular,” Green said, preening a little. “Maybe it’s all my Vitamin C.”

“It’s the hipsters,” Earl muttered. “You’re just trendy right now, Green.”

“Excuse me? You’re the only one here under 200 years old. If anything, you’re the passing fad,” Green shot back. 

Oolong sighed. “Let’s not fight. We have more that unites us than divides us. None of us are coffee, after all.”

“Enough waffling, Oolong,” Earl said, “You can’t just always be half on one side, half on the other!”  
   
“If there were any justice, I’d be the most famous,” Lapsang Souchong interjected.

“It’s not like you to be so bitter,” Green said.

“Ha, ha,” Lapsang mumbled while the others all laughed.


End file.
